1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a checkered gameboard.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pyramidal type quad level checkered gameboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many avenues of recreation are sought after. Most simple are the board games. Board games may involve a number of players each competing to be the winner. However, the average board game involves a lot of playing pieces, intricate rules, scoring conditions, and some means for determining the advancement of each player.
The game of chess, played on a game board of alternatingly colored dark and light squares of eight squares on a side, has origins lost in antiquity. In modern times, there have been attempts to "improve" the game by changing the character of the playing pieces or the rules of the game.
Multi-level game boards are known for a variety of purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,755 to Thompson teaches a checker game having five identical vertically spaced game boards each shaped in the form of a pentagon divided into triangular playing areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,474 to Harper teaches a multi-tiered game board for playing a variation of the game of tic-tac-toe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,416 to Jones teaches a multi-tiered game board with apertures or sockets for receiving movable playing pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,063 to Lehwalder teaches a multi-tiered set of checker boards for playing a number of games simultaneously.
Numerous innovations for game boards have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.